


My Magic is Strong

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Himiko wants to impress her girlfriend, but that's hard when her talent is intuition.Day two - Magic
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My Magic is Strong

“Ta daaa!” Himiko gestured behind her. Kyoko nodded at the young magician and clapped. “That was really good Himiko.” Himiko bowed quickly, before examining Kyoko’s face. The detective tried smiling, but it was obviously strained. Without prompting, she repeated herself. “It’s very good.” Himiko frowned. “You figured it out, didn’t you?” Kyoko’s smile faltered somewhat. “No, I didn’t. It was a very impressive trick. Very clever.”

Himiko shook her head. “You figured it out.” Kyoko sighed and finally let her fake smile fall. “Yeah. You hid it in your sleeve through sleight of hand. It was quick. Don’t expect anyone else to catch that. It really was a good trick. You should be proud of it.” Himiko shook her head. “I don’t care about that! I know that others can’t figure out my magic, but I don’t care about them. I want magic you can believe in.”

Kyoko’s eyes flickered between emotions, before deciding on sympathy. She stood up and ruffled Himiko’s hair. “I'm sure you can figure that out. I believe in you.” She started for the door. “I have homework to go work on. See you soon.” As she vanished into the hall, Himiko frowned behind her. Rather than let her disappointment hang, she pulled out her phone and started doing more research.

The next time the two saw each other was several days later. Classes and real life responsibilities had given them no time to talk or make plans. It was only when Himiko, on her way back to her dorm after class, stumbled across Kyoko, that they got a chance to see each other.

“Kyoko!”

Both Kyoko and her companion turned around. “Oh, Himiko. Hi.” The short redhead gestured wildly. “Kyoko, I have another trick I want to show you!” Kyoko took a second before responding. “Oh, well… Sure. I think we have some spare time, right Naegi?” Makoto shrugged. “Yeah, sure. I would love to see some of Himiko’s magic.” Himiko beamed at the pair before leading them back to her room in a hurried rush.

Several minutes later, she was done. Kyoko and Makoto were both sitting on the bed, clapping. “Very well done, Himiko, that was very impressive.” Makoto’s expression was far less stony than Kyoko’s. “Wow, Himiko, that was incredible.” Himiko smiled, soaking in the compliment. Then, after a few seconds, she turned to Kyoko. “So?”

Kyoko held her breath for a beat. “Hm. This one is tricky…” She stood up and looked over the things Himiko had used in her trick. “You might have me here.” A small small crept across her face, this time natural. “Good job, Himiko, I can't-” She stopped l herself to think. Behind her, Himiko sighed and looked down at the ground.

“Magnets?”

“Yeah, it's magnets.”

Himiko groaned and started collecting her supplies. Kyoko gave her best attempt at consoling her. “You really almost had me. I'm sure it won't be any time at all before I can't figure these out.” Himiko looked at her and smiled briefly, but shook her head. “It's no good. You're the Ultimate Detective for a reason. You'll always figure these out.” Kyoko bit her lip. “I might be the Ultimate Detective, but you're the Ultimate Mage. I know you can do it.”

“Sorry to spoil the moment, but we need to go.” Behind the two, Makoto had stood up. Kyoko turned her head slightly. “Right, sorry. Just one second.” She gave Himiko a quick hug, then turned around and grabbed her bag. She and Makoto hurried out of the room, en route to their destination.

Himiko and Kyoko continued to see each other over the next couple weeks. A few dates came and went, but conspicuously, Himiko didn't try to show Kyoko any new tricks. Despite noticing their absence, Kyoko said nothing.

Then, finally, after nearly a month, Himiko sent Kyoko a text. “Come to my room.” 

It didn't take Kyoko long to get there. She knocked on the door and entered. Himiko didn't notice her at first, caught up in preparation. Kyoko did her best to not make noise, instead taking a seat nearby. It was only when Himiko finally turned around that she noticed her visitor. “Oh! Hello!” Himiko took a bow and gestured behind her. “Finally, I've figured out a trick that even you can't solve!”

For the next several minutes, Himiko performed her trick. It proved to be very elaborate and Kyoko did her best to watch it carefully. However, by the end of it, she was still uncertain. Himiko took her finishing bow, then walked over to Kyoko. “So? How did I do it?” Kyoko furled her brow. “Give me some time with it.” Himiko smiled and sat down in a nearby chair. She waited silently as Kyoko thought heavily.

“Was it… fake clear paneling?” Himiko stood up and walked behind the panel to demonstrate. “Nope!” Kyoko exhaled deeply. “Hidden folds in the sleeves?” Himiko shook her head. “Try again!” Kyoko sighed. “Hidden under the carpet?” Himiko gave her a thumbs down. “You got me. I can't figure this out.” She looked up. “Are you going to tell me?” Himiko shook her head. “Of course not! I put so much effort into making something you couldn't figure out. I can't just give it away now.”

Kyoko nodded. “I understand.” She smiled, then continued. “Congratulations. I'm proud of you.” Suddenly, her tone shifted. “But you'll have to show me this again. I'm sure I can figure it out.” Himiko laughed. “You won't figure this one out, Kyoko. It's perfect. Real magic.” Kyoko smiled. “Maybe. We'll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really cute idea and i'm really glad i wrote it but these two are hard to write together


End file.
